


Mine [1/1]

by chankaisoobby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chankaisoobby/pseuds/chankaisoobby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo knows he have to face him real soon. Kim Jongin…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine [1/1]

**Author's Note:**

> Bcos KaiSoo month— no other reason at all : ) hUGGLES MYSELF

“Kyungsoo hyung.” Jongin called out as soon as he opened the door of their shared room. Kyungsoo looked up as if acknowledging the younger’s existence before turning his gaze back on his open book.  
Everyone was out today and Jongin made sure that no one’s going to be back until he identifies his hyung’s problem.

“Hyung, look at me. Tell me what’s wrong with you.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips into thin line as if stopping himself from saying something to Jongin.

He must not know. Jongin must not know.

Kyungsoo chanted on his mind before flicking his gaze from his book to the man sitting in front of him.

“I’m fine Jongin. What’s wrong with you?” Kyungsoo let out a small sigh before closing his book and placed it on the night stand. “I’m going to take a nap, just turn off the light if you’re going-“

“Kyungsoo hyung!” Jongin cried out frustratingly. If Kyungsoo doesn’t want to say anything, he’ll do his best to force some words out of the older’s mouth.

“Why can’t you just tell me? Aren’t we doing that before? Since the time we got close? Are we not close now? Hyung, answer me please.”

“Did I do something to make you upset?” Jongin added while walking towards the bed where Kyungsoo remained stiff and sitting.

“Tell me what I did because it’s so unfair hyung…” He ran his hand over his face and let out a soft sigh. “It’s so unfair because they get to talk to you freely but with me— with me I… I feel like you’re a little reserved or sometimes… you didn’t even want to answer me-“

“That’s because I don’t want to talk to you!” Kyungsoo cried loudly, his eyes wider than usual and a little bit glassy from unshed tears.  
His chest was aching so badly. He needed to keep it. He doesn’t want Jongin to find out about it. But he can’t anymore. He can’t hide his feelings anymore. He felt like exploding— like his heart is going to burst out anytime from his chest.  
Kyungsoo clutched on it and looked down, face scrunched up into something.

He blinked his tears away before continuing. “I- I’m trying to distance myself from you so please, don’t make it hard for me Jongin. Just… let me have my peace-“

“But what about me, hyung? Aren’t you being so selfish? How can I have my own peace when I know that you don’t want to talk to me-” Jongin paused and placed both his hands on his hips and looked at the ceiling to calm himself.

They won’t be able to fix it if they continue yelling at each other.

“Kyungsoo… tell me why you decided to avoid me. Please… I need to know about it. I-”

“That’s because I’m in love with you!” Kyungsoo cut him off with a loud sob. His eyes glistening with tears while some already flowing down to his cheeks as he covered his mouth to stifle his cries.

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship Jongin but it’s hard— especially now that I can’t control this feeling of mine anymore. I want you. I want you so bad that it hurts.” Kyungsoo paused and took a sharp breathe, looking away when Jongin kept a straight face, eyes digging holes through his back. “I hate seeing you getting close with Taemin— I hate it when you’re letting the others see that stupid smile of yours— I hate it when I can’t even talk to you because we’re both busy with different schedules— I hate it when you’re closer with others when we should be the closest—“

“I want you mine, Jongin. I’m so greedy that I don’t want to be just your friend. I want to be with you but I know that… we can’t.” The male looked down to his lap and covered his face with both his hands, finally letting out the tears and sobs he has been suppressing ever since Jongin entered his world. He didn’t notice the other male starts to move.

“I love you… I love you so much, Jongin. But please tell me how to move on from you because I can’t— I already tried but I can’t—“

“Then don’t.”

There are warm arms covering his small figure as his cries stopped his body rigid from where he was seated. He slid his hands covering his whole face for him to see the man he’s getting crazy with for-he-do-not-know-how-long. Kyungsoo’s eyes were wider than usual as he lifted his head and stared at the man hugging him.

“Jongin…”

“Don’t forget about me, Kyungsoo. I want— I want you to keep your feelings for me because I feel the same way too.” Kyungsoo’s breath hitched. “I love you too, hyung. I love you so much that I’m so jealous everytime you’re laughing on Chanyeol or Baekhyun’s joke but to me, there’s always a scowl (a cute one but Jongin decided to exclude it) on your face.”

Jongin pulled back from the hug and cupped Kyungsoo’s face with both his hands, staring at the smaller male lovingly. “I love you so much that I want to pull you in my arms and keep you there forever everytime someone touches you. I want to tell them that you’re mine— I want you to be mine, Kyungsoo. I never felt this way before… only with you.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes when he felt Jongin started to lean in until he felt soft lips against his; pressing to him with utmost love and care that Kyungsoo knew was only his.

**Author's Note:**

> 160119 Belated happy birthday kaisoo! Mwah.


End file.
